How To Solve A Problem Like Maria
by MissdaVinci77
Summary: A young woman has a crush on Dr. Spencer Reid, only he doesn't know it! With a little help from Morgan, will our genius make his move? Oneshot. I do not own Criminal Minds... Review!


"Remind me again why we are going in at four in the mo-mo-mooorning?" yawned Spencer widely. He and Morgan were going into the local café to stock up on caffeine.

"Remind me again why we are going to an expensive coffee store when we could just use the FREE coffee in the office?" countered Morgan.

"Because the office coffee sucks," said Reid, sleepwalking into through the door. The aroma of delicious coffee attacked them and Reid sighed in bliss. Ah, coffee….there was no better creation on Earth.

Maria was waiting at the counter as usual. Not once had Spencer ever been at the counter when Maria wasn't there. Before work, during and after, she always had his extra large black coffee with massive amounts of sugar waiting for him.

"Hello, Spencer! You're here early," said Maria, smiling at him from under her long eyelashes.

"Hey Maria. Yeah, we got called in early, so here we are. This is Derek Morgan, by the way. We work together. Morgan, this is Maria," introduced Reid, fishing around for his wallet.

"Hello," said Morgan politely. He was staring intently at Spencer, one eyebrow raised questioningly.

"The usual, Spence?" asked Maria.

"That would be fantastic, thanks."

Morgan ordered as well, but kept his eyes on Spencer gazing at him like he had four heads. Maria came back with their coffees a few minutes later.

"There you go."

"Thanks Maria," said Reid.

"It's no problem. I'll see you soon Spencer!" she called out to them as they left.

"'Bye Maria!" said Reid.

They were about to start walking to the office when Morgan put a hand on Reid's shoulder. Spencer turned around to see Morgan staring at him oddly.

"Um, what?" he asked shyly.

"You're kidding me, right?" said Morgan mouth open.

Spencer just shook his head, trying to remember what he had done wrong this time.

"A beautiful young girl hits on you, probably every time you've been in that store, and you ignore her? What is the matter with you, kid? Have you lost your mind? She's gorgeous!" exclaimed Morgan.

Reid opened and closed his mouth a few times, looking oddly like a fish out of water, until finally saying, "She wasn't hitting on me Morgan! She just—got us coffee. That's all!"

"You're blind," said Morgan simply, crossing his arms. "If that wasn't hitting, than I don't know what was."

"We're just friends. I see her like four times a day because I can't stand the office coffee, so we are pretty familiar with each other. There's no way—"

"I'll see you later Spencer!" said Morgan in a high pitched voice as he batted his eyelashes.

"Okay, now that's just weird—"

"The usual Spence?" continued Morgan, not dropping the false voice.

"Okay, enough. Now I feel violated," said Reid frustrated. Why would anyone have a crush on him? He was awkward, shy, nerdy, and he had the tendency to blabber on and on when he was nervous.

"The only other person who has ever called you 'Spence' was JJ and you two are tight friends. Soooo, when are you going to ask her out?" said Morgan as they resumed their trip to work.

"I'm not. Why would she like me Morgan?" said Reid, a little desperately.

"Oh, come on kid, you're smarter than that. Why wouldn't she? A lot of girls like the white and nerdy look you pull off."

"You truly have a way with words, Morgan. That's comforting," said Reid in a monotone sarcastic voice.

"It's a compliment, Pretty Boy. Chicks dig you, that's all there is to it. So my suggestion is you march right over there after work today before Hotch ships us off to God know where and you ask that pretty Maria out."

Reid didn't respond. He had no intention of doing that, but the nagging little voice at the back of him mind sent him hopeful messages. Spencer never had a girlfriend before…in fact, no one had ever had a crush on him before…and he did like her…

…

The entire morning, Reid couldn't concentrate. That stupid little hopeful voice refused to go away, and Spencer was nervous. Would he really do it? Of course, Morgan whistling "How do you solve a problem like Maria" every time he passed Reid's desk didn't improve his nerves.

The team was to go to Arizona in two hours. There was time for one last coffee break, right?

Spencer was contemplating this when Morgan gave him a shove in the back. "Now or never, kid."

Spencer took a huge breath, turned to Morgan who nodded encouragingly, and left the office.

…

Maria was waiting, as usual.

"Back so soon, Spence? Where are you heading now?" she asked sweetly.

"Um, Arizona, which is unfortunate since around this time of year temperatures can reach up to 110 degrees. In fact the record high was 127 for this month which was- oh I'm sorry. I ramble when I'm nervous. Actually, I ramble when I'm not nervous, but even worse when I am nervous, which I sort of am at this present moment. Not that being around you makes me nervous! It's just that, um, I was thinking, that when I got back from Arizona, um, if maybe, you would um wannagooutwithmeorsomething," Reid finished lamely.

For his entire speech, Maria had kept an interested thoughtful expression until he reached the end. Her brow furrowed, confused. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

Spencer took a huge breath, like he did with Morgan. "I was wondering," he started slowly, "If you would want to go out with me sometime." He was staring at his hands. "I can totally understand if you didn't want to, I'm sorry, that was really-"

"Yes! I would love to Spence," said Maria, who was grinning from ear to ear.

Spencer looked up, shocked. "Really?" he asked incredulously.

"Absolutely," she said, still beaming.

"Oh, fantastic! Great, cool, so I'll um, I'll call you when I get back and we can arrange something?" he asked, stuttering.

"That sounds great. Let me give you my number."

Reid blushed as she wrote it on his hand. He had never gotten a girl's number before…

"Okay, thanks. I'll see you around Maria," said Reid, turning to leave.

"Wait, Spence! You forgot your coffee," she called after him.

"Oh, thanks. Sorry," mumbled Reid embarrassed. With a final wave, he left the café, grinning just like Maria had.

….

Reid walked back into the office in a daze.

"Well…" prompted Morgan.

Reid showed him his hand.

"YES! AND THE KID SCORES!" cheered Morgan.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Prentiss, coming into the room.

Morgan grabbed Reid's arm from across the table and showed Prentiss the phone number and "Maria" written underneath it.

Prentiss smiled, and handed Morgan a five dollar bill.

"You bet on me?" asked Reid, shocked.

"Hey, I bet for you, kid. I knew you had it in you." Morgan did a little victory dance that made Hotch stare at him oddly when he walked in.

Spencer was so excited that he didn't even mind. He had a date! Reid watched his team gather for their trip as he thought about the days to come.

…..

_Author's Note:_

_Hope you enjoyed. Just a quick little onshot. My OC is inspired by my sis, so you have her to thank._

_We all knew Spence had it in him_

_With love, MissdaVinci77_


End file.
